Zaklęcie Sprzed Lat   wersja poprawiona
by Emerald.7.Eyes.7
Summary: Dramat, magia, skrywana przez lata tajemnica... Mistrz eliksirów staje twarzą w twarz z koniecznością uratowania Złotego Chłopca na przekór swojej niechęci do niego. Jaką cenę będą musieli obaj zapłacić za nową szansę?
1. Prolog

**Zaklęcie sprzed lat **

**Autor** : **7emerald7eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: Zilidya (ogromne dzięki raz jeszcze)<strong>

**Ostrzeżenia: wspomnienia o brutalnej przemocy domowej, bez szczegółowych opisów. Niektóre fragmenty w dalszych rozdziałach mogą być drastyczne. **P_ostaci mogą zachowywać się nieco inaczej niż w wersji JKR, jednak jest to zabieg ZAMIERZONY ;) _

**Opis**: _Dramat, magia, skrywana przez lata tajemnica... Mistrz eliksirów staje twarzą w twarz z koniecznością uratowania Złotego Chłopca. Jaką cenę będą musieli zapłacić za nową szansę_

_Proszę o konstruktywną krytykę i dziękuję za wszelkie opinie. Każda z nich jest niezmiernie pomocna. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

**Misja mistrza eliksirów**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape skrzętnie ukrył swoje oburzenie i złość, gdy Albus polecił mu sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi Harry Potter u swojego wujostwa, po trudnym piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Severus nieustannie powtarzał sobie i niemal wierzył, że zadufany smarkacz miał zapewne wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie…<p>

_Rozpuszczony bachor!_

Dumbledore, stary głupiec, oczywiście nie mógł spuścić z oczu swego Złotego Chłopca i pozwolić reszcie świata na parę tygodni spokoju.

Na domiar złego, Severus musiał skorzystać z zatłoczonych, mugolskich sposobów transportu, spełniając kolejną absurdalną prośbę samego Dubledore'a, co jeszcze bardziej wzmogło jego irytację. Wreszcie stanął na progu domu i poczuł coś dziwnego. Osłony magiczne kryjówki Pottera były ledwie wyczuwalne i nawet charłak byłby w stanie je zniszczyć. Sytuacja wydała się Severusowi bardzo niepokojąca. Ani Zakon, ani nawet Dumbledore, nie był świadomy niebezpieczeństwa z jaką łatwością Czarny Pan mógł porwać Pottera.

Całkowicie tym zaskoczony i podenerwowany nieznośną podróżą w upalny wieczór, zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła je chuda, nieprzyjemna kobieta o końskiej twarzy. Siostra Lily Evans, Petunia Dursley. Jej niechęć była niemal namacalna i otaczała ją przedziwna ponura aura. Cały budynek emanował negatywną energią…

_Niepokojące_, uznał Severus, bez najmniejszych kłopotów przekraczając magiczne osłony.

- Czego? – Kobieta zmierzyła go taksującym wzrokiem i w momencie instynktownie cofnęła się w głąb domu, gdy tylko napotkała jego spojrzenie. Nieprzyjemny piskliwy, skrzeczący głos zadrżał – Tu mieszkają porządni…

- Dobry wieczór, jestem nauczycielem Pottera –przerwał jej w pół słowa mistrz eliksirów, zmuszając się do chłodnej uprzejmości. Kobieta przed nim uosabiała zupełne przeciwieństwo Lily. Nic się nie zmieniło, a na całe szczęście nie rozpoznała w nim znienawidzonego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. – Muszę się natychmiast z nim zobaczyć.

- Nie ma go. – Jej niemal natychmiastowa odpowiedź wprawiła go w osłupienie.

_Jak to go nie ma? Wyszedł z tak słabo chronionej kryjówki? Sam? Co za głupota iście godna Pottera. Zarozumiały, durny smarkacz. Rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz! Albo i gorzej!_

- A gdzie jest? Kiedy wróci?

Petunia w odpowiedzi próbowała zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Severus z łatwością odepchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Kopniakiem zatrzasnął drzwi. Stojąc pod schodami, usłyszał dochodzące z góry wściekłe wrzaski, prawdopodobnie pana domu. Mocno złapał Petunię za ramię i patrząc na jej przerażoną twarz, odezwał się cichym, śmiertelnie spokojnym głosem. Ten głos sprawiał, że nawet najbardziej krwiożerczy śmierciożercy woleli mieć w Severusie sprzymierzeńca.

- Zapytam raz jeszcze. Gdzie jest Harry Potter, kobieto? Gdzie jest chłopak?

- N-Nie ma go…

Severus zacisnął zęby, nie pozostawiała mu zbytniego wyboru. Uparci mugole! Wyszeptał_ legilimens_ i brutalnie wdarł się do jej umysłu, przeszukując myśli, wspomnienia dotyczące chłopaka. Spodziewał się… na pewno nie tego, co ujrzał.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział pierwszy

**Straszliwe odkrycie**

Zanurzenie się we wspomnieniach Petunii i jej myślach sprawiło, że silne mdłości szarpnęły zazwyczaj bardzo wytrzymałym żołądkiem Severusa. W ustach poczuł palący smak żółci. Jednak zacisnął zęby, nie uległ instynktowi i nie wycofał się w tej samej chwili, brnąc dalej… On, wieloletni szpieg Zakonu Feniksa w najbliższych kręgach sług Czarnego Pana, jeden z Jego faworytów, człowiek, który kiedyś był, a od wielu lat jedynie przekonywująco grał bezdusznego poplecznika Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, Severus Snape, omal nie zwymiotował na widok potworności, które spotkały Pottera wśród…

Nawet tortury, na jakie Tom skazywał swoich jeńców i zwolenników, nie były tak przerażające. Któżby pomyślał, mugolscy krewni Pottera... Bywało, że nawet Czarny Pan okazywał swoim ofiarom większą, o ironio, _litość _niż państwo Dursleyowie, kończąc ich mękę.

Dziecko Lily nigdy nie zaznało ani krzty ciepła i dobra wśród tych, którzy mieli zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, a co gorsza jego tak zwani krewni bezlitośnie odarli je ze wszystkiego, co miało najdroższego. Okrutnie się nad nim znęcali i wykorzystywali je w każdy możliwy, ohydny sposób… Nikt nie słyszał jego błagań i rozpaczliwych wołań o pomoc, gdy spadało na samo dno piekła. Wszystko, co Severus sądził na jego temat, chwiało się niebezpiecznie w zderzeniu z ponurą rzeczywistością. Nagle się okazało, że mieli wiele wspólnego, choć Severus nigdy by tego nie przyznał.

Jak to możliwe, że Albus nic nie wiedział o tym, co robili? Jak to możliwe, że starzec nie ochronił i zostawił swoje Złote Dziecko, ostatnią nadzieję świata czarodziejów, w rękach tych potworów? Aż tak był przekonany o mocy Osłon Krwi, że on, jeden z największych czarodziejów, zlekceważył straszliwą broń, jaką są nienawiść i zazdrość.

A może to kolejna chora manipulacja Albusa? Nie, niemożliwe! Starzec świadomie nie naraziłby żadnego dziecka na takie bezsensowne, bezgraniczne cierpienie. Może i manipulował wszystkimi dookoła, ale nie był zimnym i okrutnym draniem, skazującym niewinne dziecko na coś takiego. Nie dziecko Potterów.

Severus przypomniał sobie, że wielokrotnie widział bezgraniczną rozpacz w oczach Gryfona, gdy zbliżały się letnie wakacje i musiał wracać do wujostwa. Słyszał o jego próbach namówienia dyrektora, by nie posyłał go do krewnych, jednak zawsze sądził, że smarkacz chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nie przypuszczał, że chłopiec skrywa tak przerażającą tajemnicę. Był pewien, że Harry nie wyjawił jej nikomu, a już zwłaszcza nie swoim najwierniejszym przyjaciołom, najmłodszemu synowi Weasleyów i tej wszystkowiedzącej Granger. Zastanawiał się jednak, jak to możliwe, że udało mu się ją ukryć podczas dodatkowych zajęć z oklumencji? Fakt, te lekcje były od początku do końca pomyłką. Severus Snape odetchnął głęboko, walcząc z narastającymi mdłościami.

Wycofał się z obrzydzeniem z umysłu Petunii, tłumiąc chęć odwetu i wycedził zaklęcie Spętania. Magiczne więzy natychmiast oplotły Petunię i jej tłustego, durnego syna, który stał w progu z wielkim kubłem lodów w rękach. Snape wbiegł na piętro i ruszył wąskim korytarzem do pomieszczenia, skąd dobiegały dziwne hałasy i wrzaski. Jego umysł zanotował szereg zamków i kłódek wiszących na drzwiach i Severus po raz kolejny zmusił się, by zachować zimną krew.

Gdy stanął w progu, zauważył, że okno naprzeciw wejścia zostało zabite, a z wnętrza uderzyła go dławiąca mieszanina przykrego zapachu krwi, potu, uryny, wymiocin i… Sewerus z najwyższym trudem zdusił kolejny atak mdłości. Pomieszczenie przypominało bardziej obskurną, śmierdzącą celę godną lochów najokrutniejszych śmierciożerców, a nie pokój nastolatka. W słabym świetle niczym nieosłoniętej żarówki, zwisającej w głębi ujrzał wysokiego, monstrualnie opasłego mężczyznę, który zawzięcie coś kopał, sapiąc ciężko i trzymając w dłoni… pejcz… a może pasek?

Severus bez zastanowienia rzucił efektowne, dość brutalne zaklęcie rozbrajające, z impetem posyłające grubasa na ścianę, a potem ciasno go Spętał. Skierował różdżkę w stronę Dursleya i wycedził _Silencio_, co sprawiło, że mimo wściekłych wysiłków Vernona, w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Mistrz eliksirów wszedł do środka i pod łóżkiem ujrzał skuloną w gęstej kałuży krwi drobną sylwetkę. Kucnął tuż obok i ostrożnie odwrócił twarz chłopca, oświetlając ją światłem z różdżki. Jedynie po ledwo widocznej wśród krwi, spływającej po czole chłopaka, zaognionej bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy rozpoznał Pottera... Poskramiając swój własny gniew, po raz kolejny użył legilimencji i szybko przeszukał umysł grubasa, starając się zebrać jak najwięcej informacji, by jak najlepiej pomóc Pot...Harry'emu.

Kiedy skończył, czuł się gorzej niż po kilkugodzinnym spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem, niż po kilku rundach klątwy _Cruciatus_, którą ten szaleniec „dyscyplinował" swoje sługi.

Ostry, gwałtowny ból ścisnął jego skronie jak imadłem, efekt uboczny nagłego, brutalnego wdzierania się do cudzego umysłu. Zignorował własny dyskomfort, skupiając swoją uwagę na zrozumieniu tego co widział. Nie potrafił jednak pojąć motywów, które spowodowały takie ohydne czyny.

- Na całą moc Izydy … – szepnął Severus.

Jego legendarna, chłodna beznamiętność, którą się chlubił, uleciała zastąpiona przez palący gniew i żądzę mordu. Zacisnął zęby, starając powstrzymać się od popełnienia poważnego błędu, jakim było zmiecenie tego tłustego śmiecia z powierzchni ziemi i przyrzekł cicho:

– Obiecuję, że zapłacą za to i to bardzo wysoką cenę.

Z kamienną twarzą i ściśniętym gardłem spojrzał na drobną, zakrwawioną sylwetkę na podłodze, podszedł i pochylił się nad chłopcem, który nie miał na sobie nic, z wyjątkiem… zniszczonej, psiej obroży ciasno opasującej szyję i gumowego paska zbyt mocno zaciśniętego wokół podstawy nabrzmiałego, poranionego, zsiniałego penisa. Severus wzdrygnął się na myśl, jak długo Potter musiał to nosić. Jednym ruchem różdżki ostrożnie zdjął obrożę i ten kawałek gumy z chłopca, otaczając je magiczną osłoną, schował do kieszeni. Jednocześnie, zachowując jak najdalej idącą ostrożność i delikatność, skorzystał z własnego zaklęcia, doprowadzając zmaltretowaną męskość chłopca do stanu spoczynku.

Używając lewitacji, jak najdelikatniej potrafił uniósł dziecko i opuścił na łóżko. Na metalowej ramie łóżka wisiała smycz. Severus wymruczał zaklęcie osłaniające i wsunął ją do kieszeni. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju, niedaleko łóżka stała nieduża etażerka, a na jej półkach leżały rozmaite przedmioty, które w kontekście wspomnień i myśli obojga Dursleyów, mógł z obrzydzeniem zakwalifikować jako „zabawki dla dorosłych". Niemal wszystkie zbryzgane były zaschniętymi brunatnymi smugami... Snape nie potrafił powstrzymać okrzyku furii, kiedy zrozumiał, że to krew... Krew Pot...Harry'ego.

Musiał stąd wyjść jak najprędzej i zabrać to biedne dziecko z tego piekielnego miejsca. Na zawsze.

Podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na chłopca. Na śmierdzącej i zszarzałej od brudu, mocno przetartej, pokrwawionej pościeli leżał cień Pottera. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak przeraźliwie chudym, drobnym. Wiedział z przebłysków wspomnień i myśli Harry'ego, które udało mu się zobaczyć podczas okropnych lekcji oklumencji, że Dursleyowie zazwyczaj głodzili chłopca, każąc mu wykonywać wszystkie możliwe prace w domu i ogrodzie, traktując go jak skrzata domowego, albo jeszcze gorzej.

Severus znów poczuł, że żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, gdy poskładał zebrane informacje w koszmarną całość. Nie dość, że przeklęci mugole znęcali się nad Harrym psychicznie i fizycznie, zaniedbywali całkowicie jego podstawowe potrzeby fizyczne i psychiczne, to na dodatek za odrobinę jedzenia i wody domagali się obrzydliwej „zapłaty". Te bestie w ludzkich skórach brutalnie i od dawna zaspokajali swoje wypaczone żądze cielesne kosztem dziecka.

Jak Albus mógł powierzyć syna jednej ze swych ulubionych uczennic, Harry 'ego Pottera, Dziecka z Przepowiedni, tym podłym kreaturom? Jak mógł? I jak mógł pozwolić, by Potter co roku wracał do tego piekła?

Przesunął różdżką nad całe szczęście nieprzytomnym chłopcem i stłumił kolejną falę lodowatej wściekłości, gdy po chwili zrozumiał rozmiar obrażeń, czytając bardzo długi spis urazów, które chłopiec doznał w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat. W tym roku, w przeciągu niecałych trzech tygodni ci, pożal się Izydo, opiekunowie dokonali rzeczy, jakich nigdy nie udało się Czarnemu Panu. Poza potwornymi obrażeniami fizycznymi te monstra zadały Potterowi jeszcze straszliwsze rany psychiczne, emocjonalne. Miną miesiące, a może całe lata, zanim się one zasklepią.

Koniec rozdziału pierwszego


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział drugi

**Między powinnością, a głosem serca**

Mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę rozerwać na strzępy i poddać przeklętych mugoli wszystkim możliwym oraz jak najbardziej bolesnym klątwom, Zaklęciom Niewybaczalnym, prócz _Avada Kedavry_. Nagła, prawie bezbolesna śmierć, nie byłaby właściwą karą.

Przez lata uczestniczenia w spotkaniach i wypadach śmierciożerców nabrał odpowiedniego doświadczenia i doskonale wiedział, jak przez niezmiernie długi czas zadawać niewyobrażalny ból, a przy tym pilnować, by ofiara zachowała pełną świadomość. Zemsta, a może bardziej wyrównanie rachunków z tymi bestiami, może poczekać, uznał Severus, natomiast dziecko wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej.

Rozmyślając nad najlepszym sposobem ukarania mugoli, niezwykle delikatnie dotknął palcami posiniaczonej, poranionej szyi Pottera. Nie Pottera – poprawił się natychmiast - Harry'ego i po kilku sekundach wyczuł bardzo słabe, nieregularne uderzenia pod palcami. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, choć jednocześnie bardzo zaniepokoiła go gorączka, która aż biła od chłopca.

Severus okrył ostrożnie Harry'ego własną peleryną i podniósł go, jak mógł najdelikatniej. Czarodziej chciał, by Harry czuł czyjś dotyk, który nie zagrażał i nie przynosił cierpienia. Z półotwartych ust dziecka wydobył się bardzo cichy, ale rozdzierający serce jęk, a blade, spierzchnięte wargi zabarwiła czerwona strużka, spływająca ku brodzie. Severus, niemal nie dotykając skóry dziecka, delikatnie ją starł. Sine, opuchnięte powieki zadrżały, jak i całe ciało w bezsilnej, rozpaczliwej próbie obrony.

- Cii, Harry, spokojnie. To ja, Snape, jesteś bezpieczny, nic ci nie grozi. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Nie bój się, wierz mi, mój mały, jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny. – Nikt by nie uwierzył, że bezlitosny i bezwzględny nauczyciel eliksirów potrafi nadać swojemu zazwyczaj zimnemu głosowi tak kojący, ciepły ton. – Nie bój się… Jesteś bezpieczny, Harry… Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Spokojnie... Śpij…

Severus mruczał monotonną, kojącą inkantację, nawet gdy zauważył, że chłopiec ponownie stracił przytomność. Pozwolił, by jego magia zadziałała uśmierzająco i usypiająco na chłopca. Jednocześnie, nie spuszczając z niego czujnych oczu, prędko ujął bezwładną i opuchniętą dłoń. Przyłożył ją do dość sporego medalionu w kształcie zwiniętego węża, swojego awaryjnego świstoklika.

Przedmiot błyskawicznie przeniósł ich obu do przyjemnie chłodnych, podziemnych kwater w Hogwarcie. Położył Pottera na sofie, którą przetransfigurował w miarę wygodne i przede wszystkim czyste łóżko. Jednocześnie wysłał swego patronusa do Albusa. Wypowiedzianym kilkukrotnie zaklęciem oczyszczającym oczyścił ciało chłopca z warstwy brudu, potu, uryny, krwi i… innych wydzielin, pokrywających go niemal całego.

Niemal w tym samym momencie jego oczom ukazał się ogrom niewidocznych wcześniej rozległych siniaków, ran i skaleczeń. Na piersi Pottera widniała zaogniona rana, układająca się w słowo ŚWIR wycięte nożem nie tak dawno. Natomiast w dole pleców wycięto mniejszymi literami DZIWKA. Wściekły Severus zaklął, głośno obiecując po raz kolejny Dursleyom, że odpowiedzą za swoje czyny. Przystępując do zaklęć diagnostycznych i uzdrawiających, opanował swój gniew. Ponownie zaczął szeptać, mruczeć tylko sobie znane, kojące słowa. Skupił się najpierw na uleczeniu najpoważniejszych obrażeń zagrażających życiu Harry'ego.

Sprawdził potwornie słabą, migoczącą aurę chłopca, wydawała się odrobinę bardziej stabilna, niż parę minut temu. Kiedy był pewny, że wyrwał chłopca ze szponów śmierci, wezwał Zgredka, jednego z skrzatów domowych Hogwartu, który sekundę później pojawił się przed nim.

Na twarzy skrzata malowała się czysta rozpacz i bezsilność.

- Natychmiast sprowadź panią Pomfrey do moich kwater. Sprawa jest niecierpiąca zwłoki, chodzi o…

- Harry'ego Pottera... Już profesorze Snape, sir... - pisnął skrzat, patrząc na chłopca ogromnymi, załzawionymi oczyma. – Zgredek wiedział, że Harry Potter sir bardzo, bardzo cierpi, ale Zgredek obiecał Harry'emu Potterowi sir, że nie będzie próbował go więcej ratować… Zgredek powinien był coś zrobić i uratować Harry'ego Pottera sir… Niedobry, głupi skrzat!

Skrzat walnął pięścią w swoją głowę i z żałosnym chlipnięciem znikł z cichym kliknięciem, parę minut później Albus pojawił się w kominku otoczony zielonymi płomieniami. Natychmiast zauważył leżącą sylwetkę i podszedł do Severusa z przerażeniem, zaskoczeniem w wesołych zazwyczaj oczach…

-Severusie, wzywałeś… Na rozum Merlina! Co się stało? Harry?… Kto to zrobił?

- Jego tak zwani krewni, Albusie, którym bym nie powierzył najgorszego wroga… Te podłe kreatury wyrządziły mu niewyobrażalną krzywdę. Osłony magiczne wokół domu Dursleyów już nie istnieją i zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek były wystarczająco silne, by ochronić chłopca - powiedział cierpko Severus. - Poddałem oboje mugoli legilimencji i musisz wiedzieć, że te mugolskie potwory zgotowały twojemu Złotemu Dziecku istne piekło, Albusie. Sam oceń. – Wyjął z kieszeni przedmioty, pokazując je dyrektorowi. – Tylko to miał na sobie, gdy go znalazłem, dyrektorze. A ta smycz wisiała na ramie łóżka. I tak, uzdrawiając go znalazłem niezbite, przerażające dowody na to, że dziecko było wielokrotnie, niezwykle brutalnie wykorzystywane seksualnie. - Chłodny i rzeczowy głos Severusa uderzył w Dumbledore'a z ogromną mocą.

Starszy czarodziej bezsilnie opadł na jeden z foteli i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Jednak Severus ciągnął dalej, a jego głos coraz bardziej oddawał tłumione emocje.

- Nawet Czarny Pan nie pogardziłby takiej sali tortur, jak pokój chłopca w tamtym miejscu. – Severus mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie rozmaitych przedmiotów do unieruchamiania i zadawania cierpienia w najbardziej upodlający sposób. - Te potwory nie zdawały sobie sprawy, jak to może wpłynąć na magię chłopca!

Albus Dumbledore jeden z największych czarodziejów swych czasów, zwykle irytujący swym niezachwianym stoickim spokojem, emanował straszliwym gniewem i dojmującym smutkiem.

- Nie tylko jego potworni krewni go skrzywdzili. To ja go tam umieściłem, wbrew radom Minerwy. Zawiodłem go i zaniedbałem, nie przypuszczałem, że rodzona siostra Lily… – Do uszu Snape'a doszedł cichy, drżący z emocji głos Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie, co się stało? Jesteś ran… – Obaj usłyszeli głos Poppy, która właśnie weszła do komnaty i w momencie umilkła.

Zauważyła Harry'ego leżącego na prowizorycznym łóżku w salonie Severusa i nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Albus podszedł do niej i objął ją łagodnie. Czarownica po chwili otarła oczy i przystąpiła do działania.

- Musiałem zająć się jego najpoważniejszymi obrażeniami, zanim cię wezwałem, Poppy. – Severus spojrzał na roztrzęsioną czarownicę przepraszająco – Jego aura była coraz słabsza i… Obawiałem się, że może nie przeżyć. Uleczyłem jego połamane niemal wszystkie kości przedramienia, nadgarstków i dłoni obu rąk, kostkę, złamane cztery i pęknięte trzy żebra, pęknięte kości miednicy… Zrekonstruowałem przebite płuco, powstrzymałem potężny krwotok wewnętrzny. Musiałem również użyć kilku eliksirów, wprowadzając je prosto do krwioobiegu. Podałem mu silny napar przeciwbólowy siódmego poziomu, potrójną dawkę eliksiru uzupełniającego poziom krwi, eliksir Szkiele-Wzro czwartej klasy. Do tego podwójną dawkę przeciw gorączce. Niestety nie mogłem mu podać eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, Potter nic nie jadł od przynajmniej dwóch dni, ale i tak użyłem czaru osłaniającego jego żołądek, na wszelki wypadek. Zrobiłem dokumentację wszystkich urazów, jak mnie uczyłaś.

Uzdrowicielka skinęła głową i z najwyższym trudem, zachowując profesjonalny spokój, przystąpiła do pracy. Od bardzo dawna nie widziała tak rozległych, strasznych obrażeń. Po chwili rzucania kolejnych zaklęć diagnostycznych spojrzała na Severusa i wykrztusiła grobowym tonem:

– Fakt, że nie czekałeś na mnie, uratował mu życie, Severusie. Organizm dziecka znajduje się w potwornym szoku, gorączka nieznacznie spadła, ale nadal jest niebezpiecznie wysoka. Pozostałe obrażenia fizyczne będę w stanie stosunkowo szybko uleczyć. Kto to zrobił? Kto?

- Vernon i Petunia Dursleyowie – odparł mistrz eliksirów i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem – Oboje, Poppy.. Widziałem ich myśli i wspomnienia. Nie pytaj o nic, zajmij się chłopcem.

- Jak można tak się pastwić nad dzieckiem? Co za okrutni, bezduszni ludzie. Tak blisko śmierci byłeś chyba tylko ty, mój drogi. Jesteście tak podobni… - szepnęła Poppy ze łzami w oczach, patrząc na Harry'ego z niemal z matczyną czułością.

Szybko otarła łzy, przybierając na nowo chłodny profesjonalizm. Przez kilkanaście minut na jej twarzy malowała się powaga i koncentracja, gdy rzucała różnego rodzaju zaklęcia uzdrawiające, gojące i osłaniające. Severus asystował jej i przywoływał rozmaite maści, balsamy ze swojego podręcznego schowka, których Poppy potrzebowała i pomagał je nakładać. Gdy skończyli, Severus wyczarował i ubrał Harry'ego w luźną, jasną szatę jednym ruchem różdżki. Delikatny materiał miał magiczne właściwości współdziałania z zaaplikowanymi eliksirami uzdrawiającymi.

Koniec rozdziału drugiego


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział trzeci

**Rachunki do wyrównania**

Poppy usiadła tuż przy chłopcu i drżącym z gniewu głosem zrelacjonowała Albusowi dramatyczną sytuację.

– Poza doskonałymi umiejętnościami Severusa w uzdrawianiu, chłopca ocaliły jego własne zdolności magiczne, Albusie i sprawiły, że organizm wytrzymał tak wiele i tak długo. Jeszcze parę godzin, a nawet magia nie mogłaby mu pomóc. Stracilibyśmy go. Jego organizm jest skrajnie wyczerpany, podobnie jak rdzeń jego magii. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nałożymy na niego czar Głębokiego, Uzdrawiającego Snu na najbliższy czas, przynajmniej parę tygodni. Zaklęcie nie pozbawi go snów, ale uniemożliwi mu śnić koszmary. Długi, głęboki i spokojny sen to teraz dla niego najlepsze lekarstwo. Jeśli Severus się zgodzi, wolałabym nie ruszać chłopca i przenosić go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Oczywiście, Poppy. Potter może tu zostać, jak długo będzie to potrzebne. Jutro osobiście przeniosę chłopca do komnaty gościnnej, tuż obok moich prywatnych pokoi. Jeśli jego stan nie będzie się pogarszał w ciągu najbliższych dni, zabiorę go ze sobą do rezydencji Prince. Dyrektorze, mam nadzieję, że to rozwiąże trudną kwestię letniego pobytu chłopca – Severus dodał kwaśno. Następnie pochylił lekko głowę i westchnął. – Mam prośbę, Poppy, mogłabyś zostać z nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas? Zamierzam na parę chwil wrócić na Privet Drive.

- Severusie, bądź ostrożny – poprosiła cicho uzdrowicielka. – Nie chcę uczestniczyć w twoim kolejnym, bezpodstawnym procesie.

- Moja droga – wtrącił dyrektor uspokajająco – Severus na pewno nie zniży się do ich poziomu, prawda? Pozwól, że będę ci towarzyszył, mój drogi chłopcze.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Poppy, chcę jedynie sprawić, by sami poczuli smak strachu i nigdy więcej nie czerpali przyjemności z krzywdy innych. – Snape skłonił się dyrektorowi i spojrzał raz jeszcze na Harry'ego.

Potter zawsze przypominał mu Jamesa, drażnił go i irytował, ale… to potwornie skrzywdzone, chude, zaniedbane, zmaltretowane dziecko wzbudzało w nim uczucia, jakich Severus nie pozwalał sobie odczuwać od bardzo dawna w stosunku do nikogo. Opiekuńczość, współczucie, troska i silny wewnętrzny nakaz ukarania tych, którzy skrzywdzili to dziecko paliły jego umysł i serce żywym ogniem.

Oczywiście, jako nauczyciel, miał obowiązek dbać o dobro wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu i chronić ich, jednak jednocześnie dbał o swój wizerunek bezwzględnego, surowego nauczyciela. Jedynie Ślizgoni mieli szansę na ujrzenie jego łagodniejszej strony.

Harry był przedziwnym wyjątkiem. Snape, mimo ogromnej niechęci do niego, czuł jeszcze silniejszy wewnętrzny nakaz, by go chronić. To uczucie przerażało go bardziej, niż chciał przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą.

Westchnął ciężko. Ten wieczór nie skończy się szybko. Znów musi stanąć raz jeszcze twarzą w twarz z Dursleyami. Świadomość, że nie będzie ich jedynym sędzią, podnosiła go nieco na duchu. Nie ufał sobie na tyle...

Tym razem obaj skorzystali z gościnności Arabelli Figg i jej kominka, zanim pod osłoną nocy przeszli pod Privet Drive numer cztery, wracając do unieruchomionych magicznymi więzami Dursleyów. Państwo domu zostali przeniesieni do jednego pokoju na górze, a tłusty jak wieloryb, młody Dursley ogłuszony i zostawiony w bezpiecznej pozycji na kanapie w salonie na dole. Severus za zgodą Dumbledore'a zdjął zaklęcie uciszające z Vernona. Stając przed nim i Petunią, mistrz eliksirów z trudem powstrzymał przemożną chęć rozerwania ich obojga gołymi rękoma.

Dumbledore spojrzał na mugoli z uwagą, jego twarz nie zdradzała jego gniewu, wręcz przeciwnie, stwarzał bardzo przyjazne wrażenie. Severus zauważył jednak niepokojące spojrzenie lodowato błękitnych oczu. Dursleyowie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że mają przed sobą jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie... Czarodzieja, który w gniewie jest zdolny do wszystkiego. On sam nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałby mieć rozjuszonego Albusa Dumbledore'a za przeciwnika.

- Petunio Evans-Dursley, czternaście lat temu poprosiłem panią i pani rodzinę o opiekę nad dzieckiem, któremu zagrażało i nadal zagraża wielkie niebezpieczeństwo – zaczął Dumbledore bardzo spokojnie, przewiercając wzrokiem chudą, nieprzyjemną kobietę. – Tym dzieckiem był pani siostrzeniec. Nie oczekiwałem, że przyjmiecie go jak drugiego syna, ale liczyłem na odrobinę sympatii i serdeczności…

- Wobec tego świra? – zaskrzeczała Petunia i wybuchła paskudnym śmiechem. – Nic nie wartego śmiecia? Też mi coś! Podrzuciliście go nam jak zepsute jajko. Przez lata musieliśmy znosić jego dziwactwa i pilnować, by nasz kochany Dudziaczek był bezpieczny. Mogliśmy posłuchać Marge i utopić go jak szczeniaka.

Severus spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem, a potem zerknął na stojącego obok Albusa. Dyrektor jedynie skinął głową, jakby rozumiał jej punkt widzenia, choć Severus zauważył groźny błysk w jego oku. On sam jedynie zaciął usta, powstrzymując się od wypowiedzenia na głos paru bardzo bolesnych słów.

- Tak, rozumiem – przyznał uprzejmie dyrektor z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Trudno jest wychować dziecko, a co dopiero obdarzone magią.

- Nie wymawiaj tego słowa w moim domu, stary dziadu! – ryknął Vernon, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że ma przed sobą dwóch potężnych czarodziejów, a on sam jest w pozycji co najmniej zagrażającej jego zdrowiu. – Świr nam zagrażał. Chciałem wytłuc z niego to pieprzone dziwactwo raz na zawsze. Marge miała rację, szczeniak jest nic nie wartym śmieciem. Powinniśmy byli się go pozbyć raz na zawsze zaraz na początku. Utopić, wyrzucić na śmietnik albo udusić. – Grubas urwał i nagle jego twarz rozpromienił paskudny, lubieżny uśmiech. - Ale gówniarz przynajmniej się do czegoś przydał, jest lepszy niż niejedna kurwa…

- Dursley! – warknął Severus lodowato i skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę purpurowego, opasłego potwora w ludzkiej skórze. – Jeśli ci życie miłe, to zamkniesz tę tłustą jadaczkę!

Dumbledore wstał i brodaty, nieszkodliwy staruszek ustąpił miejsca potężnemu, rozgniewanemu czarodziejowi, a w jego zazwyczaj dobrodusznych niebieskich oczach można było zauważyć niebezpieczne iskry.

- Usłyszałem, ujrzałem dość i jako Najwyższy Mag, oświadczam, że żadna kara, jaka spadnie na was nie będzie dość surowa. – Do uszu Severusa doszedł głos iście godny głowy Wizengamotu. Chłodny i potężny. Głos złagodniał, kiedy Albus zwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów. - Severusie, wymierzenie kary tym żałosnym kreaturom zostawiam tobie, moje drogie dziecko. Nie powstrzymuj swojego gniewu, ale pamiętaj, że **muszą** żyć, kiedy pojawią się aurorzy. Dam ci trzy godziny, mój chłopcze, powinieneś mieć dość czasu. Zabiorę młodego Dursleya ze sobą.

Z tymi słowami Albus znikł niemal bezgłośnie. Severus zamknął na moment oczy, starając się powstrzymać gniew i uspokoić swoją magię, której niekontrolowany wybuch mógł przypadkowo zabić nędznych mugoli.

- Nie dopełniliście swoich obowiązków wobec powierzonego wam osieroconego dziecka. W tej chwili wygasają wasze prawa do opieki nad Harrym Jamesem Potterem, podobnie jak wszelkie wsparcie finansowe, które wam przysługiwało z tego tytułu. – Kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, głęboki, przerażająco spokojny głos Severusa brzmiał oskarżycielsko. Czarodziej chodził po pokoju, nie spuszczając z mugoli wzroku, a jego czarna szata gniewnie łopotała przy każdym jego ruchu. - Słono zapłacicie za wyrządzoną mu krzywdę.

- Żądam adwokata! Mam prawo do obrony! – ryknął Vernon, miotając się i próbując uwolnić. – Nie masz prawa nas sądzić, świrze jeden, nie zrobiliśmy nic złego! A on zasługiwał na to! Na wszystko! Przejadał nasze pieniądze! Gówniarz musiał zapracować na swoje utrzymanie! Nie ma nic za darmo! Zresztą jemu się to podobało, błagał o więcej i jęczał jak ostatnia szmata, tania dziwka! Tylko do jednego się nad…

Rozwścieczony do żywego tymi obraźliwymi kłamstwami i absolutnym brakiem wyrzutów sumienia, Severus bez zastanowienia wymierzył grubasowi potężny cios w szczękę. To skutecznie przerwało tę obrzydliwą przemowę. Mistrz eliksirów nabrał powietrza i starał się uspokoić. W mgnieniu oka wbił końcówkę swojej różdżki w niewielką przestrzeń, gdzie się powinna znajdować szyja Vernona i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, posyłając mu spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego nawet śmierciożercy poczuliby się nieswojo.

- Dursley, wyzbyłeś się prawa do obrony swoimi czynami, które napawają jedynie obrzydzeniem i gniewem. Powtórzę raz jeszcze, bo widać jedynie głupota ustępuje twojej otyłości, mugolu. Jeśli ci życie miłe, nie radzę obrażać pana Pottera, nie w mojej obecności. Nie radzę mnie prowokować, potrafię być niezwykle niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Dopilnuję, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Potraktowaliście powierzone wam dziecko z niewyobrażalnym okrucieństwem. Teraz dla odmiany sami posmakujecie życia w poniżeniu i strachu. Ponadto, z racji tego, że nie nadajecie się na opiekunów dla żadnego dziecka, wasz syn zostanie poddany magicznemu odmłodzeniu do pierwszego roku życia, a następnie umieszczony w rodzinie czarodziejów, która go wychowa na nowo i nauczy szanować drugiego człowieka.

W twarzach mugoli odbiło się niedowierzanie i całkowite zaskoczenie. Petunia jak na zawołanie zaczęła spazmatycznie szlochać. Severus stanął przed nią, patrząc z satysfakcją w jej załzawione oczy.

- W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, kobieto, twój syn najpewniej będzie wieść szczęśliwe życie wśród ludzi, którzy go pokochają. Jestem zimnym, podłym draniem, ale wierz mi, nie mam zwyczaju krzywdzić dzieci, jak ty. Zawsze byłaś małą, wredną jędzą i lubiłaś zadawać ból.

Odczekał kilka sekund, wpatrując się w nią ciemnymi, zimnymi oczami. Po chwili z ust kobiety wyrwał się krzyk strachu. Rozpoznała go i na jej twarzy odbiły się nienawiść, wstręt i obrzydzenie. Severus uśmiechnął się okrutnie i przez moment rozkoszował się jej przerażeniem.

- To zasmucające, Petunio, zawsze byłaś chorobliwie zazdrosna o Lily, o jej zdolności magiczne, o to, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiała zjednywać sobie ludzi. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolna do takich potworności i to wobec syna Lily, twojej jedynej siostry. Ty i twój mąż zostaniecie ukarani bez względu na to, ile łez wylejesz. Możesz być pewna, że nie robią na mnie absolutnie żadnego wrażenia. Czuję jedynie niewymowną odrazę, że oddychamy tym samym powietrzem. Powinienem was poddać kilku długim sesjom przy użyciu potwornie bolesnej, a przy tym efektownej klątwie _Cruciatus_. Niestety nie zabiłoby was to, ale do końca waszego nędznego żywota odczuwalibyście skutki. – Severus urwał i skrzywił się.

Obszedł pokój i zawrócił.

Leniwie obracał w dłoni różdżkę, jakby się zastanawiał, co zrobić. Minął jakiś czas, zanim się ponownie odezwał.

- Jednak nie mogę dać się przyłapać na torturowaniu _biednych_ mugoli przy użyciu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, zależy mi na mojej karierze zawodowej i naukowej, a co ważniejsze, wolę omijać Azkaban szerokim łukiem. Znam za to bardzo wiele niemagicznych, bezkrwawych metod zadawania ogromnego bólu, który trwa w nieskończoność. – Wąskie wargi mistrza eliksirów ponownie rozciągnęły się w paskudny uśmiech. – Bądźcie pewni, że nikt nie usłyszy waszych krzyków i nikt nie przybędzie wam na ratunek. Gdy z wami skończę, będziecie skamleć, by was dobić. Ale nic z tego, będziecie żyć wystarczająco długo i bardzo nieszczęśliwie, już się o to postaram. Wpuszczę tu wtedy ekipę aurorów, odpowiedników detektywów waszej policji, którzy znajdą wam _przyjemną_ celę i zajmą się wami ze szczególną uwagą.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że nawet Vernon wyglądał na wystraszonego i przestał się szamotać, próbując się uwolnić.

Minęło kilka godzin, zanim Severus znalazł się na powrót w swoich kwaterach. Naprzeciw kominka wisiał wielki zegar, wskazywał kilka minut po drugiej trzydzieści w nocy. Rzucił zaklęcie oczyszczające na swoje dłonie i szatę, cicho podchodząc do drzemiącej w fotelu uzdrowicielki przy prowizorycznym posłaniu Pottera i delikatnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Kobieta w momencie uniosła głowę i Severus zauważył czerwone, opuchnięte oczy. Płakała, nawet teraz w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Przypomniał sobie, że miała identyczne spojrzenie, gdy dowiedziała się o jednym z wielu wybuchów brutalności jego ojca, który go omal nie zabił w pijackim amoku.

- Wybacz, Poppy, nadużyłem twojej cierpliwości, moja droga, już jestem. Posiedzę przy chłopcu, a ty się połóż. Zbyt długo kazałem ci zostać.

- Rozgniotłeś ich, Severusie? – spytała cicho.

Severus nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale to pytanie jego dawnej opiekunki przywiodło na jego twarz niezwykle rzadki, ciepły uśmiech. Wiedział, że gdyby mogła, sama rozprawiła się z Dursleyami i to nie gorzej od niego.

Jednak nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od niej takich słów. Poppy Pomfrey była uosobieniem łagodności i empatii, pełna ciepła, spokojnej stanowczości, cech przydatnych w radzeniu sobie z chorymi, cierpiącymi dziećmi. Ale z drugiej strony, jak wielu znakomitych, uzdolnionych uzdrowicieli wywodziła się z okrytego złą sławą Slytherinu, co zwykle umykało uwadze innych. Pochylił się nad nią i z czułością przycisnął usta do jej pachnących włosów, jak to robił wiele lat temu, by uspokoić swoją dawną opiekunkę.

- Na miazgę, Poppy – zapewnił ją i w jej oczach zobaczył ulgę. Niemal się uśmiechnęła. – Wracaj do siebie, to był ciężki wieczór. Dam ci znać, jakby coś się działo niepokojącego.

- Masz dobre serce, moje dziecko. Bardzo mi przykro, ale przynajmniej do przerwy bożonarodzeniowej nie będzie mnie w Hogwarcie i będziesz się musiał sam zająć chłopcem. Dasz radę, Severusie. W razie problemów wezwij Amelię Jenkins, niezależnie od sprawy, to ona będzie moją zastępczynią w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie martw się o mnie, zajmij się Harrym. – Cichy głos czarownicy leciutko drżał, gdy podchodziła do kominka. Posłała im obu słaby uśmiech i znikła w zielonym płomieniu.

Parę chwil później Severus siedział w wygodnym fotelu tuż obok łóżka Harry'ego, trzymając w dłoni szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky. Jednym haustem opróżnił jej zawartość i zdematerializował. Jego ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w bladą, nieruchomą, pogrążoną w głębokim, uzdrawiającym śnie sylwetkę.

Koniec rozdziału trzeciego


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

**Wyjaśnienia zza grobu**

— Sev, mój najdroższy przyjacielu. — Do jego uszu dotarł dziwnie znajomy, kobiecy głos.

_Niemożliwe... Absolutnie niemożliwe! Nikomu nie pozwolił tak do siebie mówić, z wyjątkiem… _

Gdy mistrz eliksirów podniósł głowę i zobaczył szczupłą sylwetkę, długie, miodowo-rude włosy oraz znajome, szmaragdowozielone oczy,… serce mu gwałtownie załomotało, a gardło się zacisnęło. Ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

— Nigdy ci nie zapomnę tego, co zrobiłeś dla mojego biednego synka_. — _Ten głos rozpoznałby zawsze i wszędzie_. _

Nagle zrozumiał, że musiało to oznaczać jedno – po raz kolejny nawiedziła go we śnie. Najgorszym koszmarze, uparcie powtarzającym się od lat. Jednak teraz zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj w jego koszmarach. Nie krzyczała, że ją zdradził, odebrał jej wszystko, nie rzucała w niego klątw torturujących, nie była zimna i nieczuła jak posąg, gdy próbował ją tulić w ramionach.

Nie wyglądała jak duch, choć musiała nim być. Stała przed nim, tak blisko. Wysunęła rękę do przodu, jakby chciała go dotknąć.

— Lily? — Jego szept był schrypnięty i pełen uczucia. — Lily? To ty? Jak?

Dziewczyna jedynie skinęła głową, a potem położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i doszło do niego, że nie rozmawia z duchem, ani marą senną, a z kobietą z krwi i kości. W jej niesamowitych oczach błyszczały łzy, a jej twarz rozjaśnił na moment uśmiech. I pocałowała go miękko w policzek.

— Przebaczam ci, przyjacielu, wszystko. Nie dręcz się już.

Severus zamarł, gdy przysiadła na brzegu fotela i objęła go, jak miała w zwyczaju. Jej ciepły dotyk, zapach jej delikatnych perfum był taki realny.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie i… nie myśl o mnie źle. Proszę.

Głos Lily zadrżał, kiedy wypowiedziała swoją prośbę. Spuściła wzrok i na moment umilkła. Mistrz eliksirów czekał cierpliwie, aż odnajdą się właściwe słowa. Jego własne uwięzły mu w gardle, dławiąc i przypominając o wszystkim co zaszło w przeszłości. Punktując każdy nieodwracalny błąd i niepowodzenie.

Nadzwyczaj delikatnie dotknął jej włosów, głaszcząc je, starając się choć w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy. Wtuliła się mocniej, by po chwili zebrać się na odwagę i powiedzieć:

— Na jakiś czas przed... Gdy zapadła decyzja i musieliśmy się ukryć, wybrać kogoś, by strzegł naszego schronienia, wiedziałam, że nie przeżyjemy. Nazwij to jak chcesz, Sev, kobiecą intuicją, jasnowidztwem. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie nas przy Harrym, kiedy będzie nas potrzebował. Kilka tygodni po pierwszych urodzinach Harry'ego, podczas równonocy jesiennej, zrobiłam coś, co wtedy uważałam za najlepsze dla mojego dziecka, ufając w moc naszej przyjaźni. Rzuciłam na nie nasze Zaklęcie Splecionych Dusz, Severusie, przeznaczając je tobie. Wybacz mi.

— Lily! Użyłaś tak silnego i niesprawdzonego zaklęcia na kilkunastomiesięcznym niemowlęciu? I zadziałało? — Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową. — Na łaskę Izydy! Mogłaś spowodować nieodwracalne… Dziewczyno, co ty sobie myślałaś? Magia tak maleńkiego dziecka absolutnie nie jest gotowa…

_To nie może być prawda!_

Ból głowy gwałtownie się nasilił, gdy przez jego umysł przelatywało tysiące myśli jednocześnie. Nagle jedna z nich uderzyła go prosto między oczy.

— Słucham? Ja? Przeznaczyłaś go mnie? Lily! Postradałaś zmysły, kobieto? — Severus urwał w pół zdania, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

Zmusił się do zaczerpnięcia kilku głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Po dłuższej chwili był w stanie ciągnął dalej łagodniejszym tonem. Zwrócił się do niej, jak dawniej, zanim pomyślał, że może nie powinien.

— Kwiatuszku, nie przeznacza się jedynego syna, niewinnego dziecka podłemu, okrutnemu, pozbawionemu uczuć śmierciożercy. Powinnaś była wiedzieć, jako członek Zakonu...

Urwał, zerwał się z fotela i przywołał szklankę z podwójną Ognistą Whisky. Trzymając trunek, zaczął chodzić po swojej komnacie, próbując pojąć sytuację.

Śnił, musiał śnić… Lily nigdy by nie zrobiłaby tego swojemu dziecku.

— Wierz mi, nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Naprawdę… Nie mieliśmy.

— 'Nie mieliśmy'? Lily, kto cię to do tego namówił? Kto ci kazał? Albus? To całkiem podobne do…

— Tak, Sev, nie mieliśmy żadnej alternatywy. Nie, absolutnie nikt mnie nie namawiał, nikt mi nie kazał. Zrobiłam to z Jamesem. Był wystarczająco potężny, by mi pomóc.

— Co? — Severus przystanął, spoglądając na nią w jeszcze większym szoku.

Omal nie upuścił szklanki. Wypił jej zawartość jednym haustem i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, przyciskając palce do podstawy nosa. Po paru długich sekundach odzyskał zdolność porozumiewania się. Nalał sobie jeszcze jedną szczodrą porcję Ognistej i wypił.

— Razem z tym Jamesem Potterem? Lily, kwiatuszku, to jakiś absurd. Kolejny idiotyczny wygłup. Na łaskę Izydy, to po prostu niemożliwe! Potter nigdy by na to pozwolił. Nigdy w życiu nie oddałby waszego syna, a już na pewno nie mnie, przecież… — Severus złapał ciężko oddech.

Szukał w oczach Lily potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń, błagając w duchu, by to było jakieś niewiarygodne, absolutne nieporozumienie.

Mistrz eliksirów gwałtownie się obrócił, jego szata załopotała, gdy zaczął krążyć po salonie niczym dzikie zwierzę znienacka wepchnięte do klatki. W końcu przystanął przed rudowłosą czarownicą i syknął jadowicie:

— Nie uwierzę, że James Potter, którego miałem nieszczęście poznać, świadomie przystał i pozwolił na to, by jego jedyne, ukochane dziecko stało się uległą zabawką w rękach obrzydliwego Smarkerusa!

— Snape, obaj wiemy, że nigdy by się tak nie stało. — Parę kroków za Lily, niedaleko drzwi stanęła wysoka, szczupła sylwetka Jamesa Pottera. James podszedł do ciemnowłosego, bladego czarodzieja i chciał coś dodać, ale Lily go powstrzymała.

— Jimmy, pozwól mi dokończyć, proszę. — Potter jedynie uśmiechnął się do żony i stanął przy kominku. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nieruchomą postać swojego syna. — Wiesz, co masz robić, kochanie?

Mężczyzna skinął głową i w tej samej chwili znikł.

Lily podeszła do Snape'a i łagodnie ujęła jego twarz zmuszając go, by spojrzał w jej szmaragdowe oczy. Błyszczące, skrzące się w słabym migoczącym świetle niczym drogocenne klejnoty.

— Severusie, błagam, posłuchaj mnie i postaraj się zrozumieć. Jak sam mówiłeś, to bardzo silne zaklęcie. Dobrze wiesz, że wymaga wiele mocy i uczucia, by je nałożyć. Tak, James mi pomógł i oboje doskonale znaliśmy konsekwencje tego, co zrobiliśmy. Mogło się nie udać, mogliśmy zabić nasze ukochane dziecko. Ale się powiodło, Zaklęcie Splecionych Dusz działa bez zarzutu. Dzięki tobie. A ty… — Na jej twarzy wykwitł smutny uśmiech. — Na brodę Merlina! Sev! Dla mnie nie jesteś krwiożerczym, podłym mordercą. Nigdy nie byłeś. Nie mów tak o sobie, proszę. Byłeś... Jesteś najbliższym przyjacielem, który zawsze mi pomagał, wspierał...

Zapanowała cisza. W powietrzu drżały delikatne smugi magii, otaczając ich oboje i przenikając. Koiły ból i udrękę, dawały poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Snape wpatrywał się w kobietę oniemiały. To była jej magia, doskonale pamiętał wrażenie, jakie wywoływała. Bardzo rzadko, ale nawet po ukończeniu Hogwartu, magia Lily niekontrolowanie uwalniała się w ten sposób, gdy dziewczyna pragnęła pomoc bliskiej jej osobie.

Tym sposobem przed laty uratowała mu życie...

Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież była martwa od kilkunastu lat! Nawet jako duch nie potrafiłaby… Czyżby to było _kolejne cudowne_ zaklęcie, dzięki któremu wróciła razem z Potterem seniorem z zaświatów i miała dostęp do swojej magii?

Zaraz, zaraz. Przyjacielem? Wsparciem? On? Nie! Na całą moc Izydy! Przecież to on przyczynił się do jej… To przez niego i jego cholerną dumę się wszystko tak skończyło.

To musi być sen. Koszmar. Jeszcze gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Umiejętnie tłumione przez lata emocje i uczucia najwyraźniej dawały o sobie znać i dręczyły go w najokrutniejszy sposób. Rozdrapując nigdy nie zagojone rany. Zatruwając je jeszcze bardziej.

Lily uśmiechała się tak, jak przed laty. Nie mógł znieść jej ciepłego spojrzenia. Nie należało mu się. Już nie.

— Obraziłem cię, odsunąłem się od ciebie, by móc służyć temu… A potem naraziłem ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Zabiłem cię. Zabiłem. — Blady mistrz eliksirów wymamrotał zupełnie nieświadomy, że po policzkach płyną mu gorące łzy. — Ten kundel, Black miał rację. Jestem nędznym, żałosnym tchórzem. Lily... Jak mogłaś przeznaczyć swoje dziecko mnie? Nie…

— Severusie Snape, zabraniam ci tak myśleć! — zawołała Lily, potrząsając nim mocno.

Mistrz eliksirów zamknął oczy i pozwolił jej na to, zasługiwał na znacznie więcej, niż takie szarpanie za ramiona. Może ten koszmar się wreszcie skończy.

Mylił się.

Uniósł powieki i ujrzał rozzłoszczone szmaragdowozielone oczy ciskające gromy. O tak, dobrze pamiętał, jak temperamentna potrafi być ta na pozór łagodna osóbka, kiedy jakiś nieszczęśnik zalazł jej za skórę.

— Nie zabiłeś mnie. Nie zabiłeś mnie ani Jamesa, rozumiesz? Nie jesteś tchórzem, udowodniłeś to wielokrotnie. Nie pozwól nikomu sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej, słyszysz? Nigdy, Severusie! Mordercą i tchórzem jest ten obłąkany psychopata, Riddle. Ty wciąż jesteś moim bohaterem, pamiętasz co było podczas trzeciego roku? — Przez jej usta przemknął blady uśmiech na wspomnienie dawnych chwil. — Gdyby nie ty i twoje cudowne mikstury…

Lily odetchnęła, kiedy zobaczyła jego nieznaczne skinienie i podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał Harry. Usiadła tuż obok i delikatnie zaczęła głaskać jego zdrową dłoń. Patrząc na śpiącego chłopca z czułością, zdjęła niesforny kosmyk z jego rozpalonego czoła, zmieniając zimny kompres. Obserwując tę scenę, Severus po raz kolejny wypił jednym haustem przygotowanego naprędce drinka. Niestety, niezależnie od ilości wypitego alkoholu czuł się przerażająco trzeźwy.

— Do tej pory odczuwałeś wewnętrzną i niezaspokojoną potrzebę chronienia mojego syna, prawda? Więź zaczęła się tworzyć, umacniać zapewne, gdy Harry pojawił się w Hogwarcie…

— Jak to _już _istnieje? — syknął Snape, przenosząc wzrok z matki na syna — Nie powinna! Lily, do jasnej cholery, coś ty narobiła?

Mistrz eliksirów urwał i przetarł twarz dłonią. Czuł się zbyt zmęczony, zbyt oszołomiony kolejnymi odkryciami, by jego umysł był w stanie przyswajać nowe informacje. Ból głowy powoli przeradzał się w rozsadzającą jego czaszkę migrenę. Opuszkami palców pomasował skronie, starając się powstrzymać narastający ból.

Usiadł w fotelu i przywołał Napar Przeciwmigrenowy własnej roboty z prywatnego schowka. Nie miał zamiaru dać się rozhulać migrenie, nawet jeśli to był tylko sen.

Ciemnobrązowy płyn zamknięty w półprzezroczystym szkle mgnieniu oka znalazł się w dłoni Severusa. Czarodziej wychylił niedużą fiolkę, wypijając szybko całą jej zawartość i odstawił opróżnione naczynie na stolik.

Szczerze pragnął, by to był sen. Urojenie przemęczonego umysłu… A jeszcze bardziej pragnął się obudzić i odkryć, że nic z tego się nie wydarzyło.

Lily coś mówiła, tłumaczyła, ale on nie słyszał. Choć naprawdę bardzo chciał wysłuchać jej słów, nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Nagle wszystkie dźwięki zostały mocno wytłumione, a pozostałe zmysły nieuchronnie podążyły ich śladem. Zanim ogarnęła go ciemność, zdołał zadrwić z własnej głupoty.

_Napar... Przeciwmigrenowy i Ognista... Whisky... I ty nazywasz siebie mistrzem eliksirów? Doprawdy, żało... _

* * *

><p>Kiedy Severus ponownie otworzył oczy, półleżał w ulubionym fotelu, a nieopodal, zamiast kanapy w jego salonie, stało skromne łóżko, zajęte przez czarnowłosego chłopca. To wystarczyło, by wydarzenia poprzedniego nocy wróciły, uderzając w niego z mocą rozwścieczonego stada hipogryfów. Uporczywy ból nadal ściskał jego głowę.<p>

Czy rozmowa z Lily była jedynie snem? Najwidoczniej.

Rozejrzał się wokół, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie i zauważył niewielką pustą fiolkę, leżącą na stoliku. Instynktownie ją podniósł i ostrożnie powąchał. Ślad ciężkiego aromatu Naparu Przeciwmigrenowego sprawił, że mistrz eliksirów drgnął, niemal wypuszczając fiolki z dłoni. Na stoliku znalazł też inną, wypełnioną bladymi, płynnymi smugami, na rozłożonym, zapisanym skrawku pergaminu. Nie musiał czytać etykietki, by wiedzieć, co zawierała, kilka wybranych myśli, przygotowanych do zobaczenia w myślodsiewni.

Podniósł liścik i przebiegł go wzrokiem. Pismo Lily. Drobne, eleganckie i czytelne. Prosiła go, by zaakceptował istniejącą więź między nim, a Harrym, pozwolił jej się umocnić, a także by przekazał myśli Harry'emu, kiedy chłopiec wydobrzeje i będzie w stanie je zobaczyć. Błagała go o wybaczenie, jeśli rzucając zaklęcie, popełniła niewybaczalny błąd i związała go na zawsze z kimś, kogo nie będzie w stanie znieść. Nawet, jeżeli tym kimś było jej ukochane dziecko.

Severus westchnął, pozwalając oczom przemierzyć równe pismo raz jeszcze. Następnie spojrzał na chłopca.

— Lily, dlaczego? — warknął cicho Snape, przypominając sobie jej uśmiech i magię. — Powinienem ci teraz odmówić, ale nie potrafię. Niech cię, kobieto! To też część tego cholernego zaklęcia?

Severus skierował się do łazienki i wkrótce z niej wyszedł odświeżony, ale w takim samym nastroju. Niechętnie zbliżył się do chłopca, z naręczem potrzebnych środków do zmiany opatrunków. Jednak zanim to zrobił, zaaplikował niezbędne eliksiry, balsamy. Na koniec, na wszelki wypadek nałożył na Pottera nowe czary monitorujące.

— Będziesz zachwycony, Potter. Dzięki twojej matce i jej cholernej sympatii do mojej osoby jesteśmy nierozłączni — poinformował chłopaka i choć nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, to jego usta rozciągnęły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

Wyobrażał sobie reakcję smarkacza na te słowa i oddałby wiele, by ją zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Jadł właśnie późne śniadanie, przyniesione mu przez Zgredka, kiedy do jego komnat zapukał Albus.

Starszy czarodziej wyglądał na zatroskanego, kiedy przekraczał jego próg.

— Witaj, Severusie. Jak Harry? W porządku? — Dumbledore opadł na wolny fotel i jego oczy spoczęły na chłopcu. Na jego twarzy malował się smutek i niepokój. — Tej nocy odbyłem bardzo interesującą rozmowę, mój chłopcze — zaczął chwilę później bez zwyczajowego owijania w bawełnę.

— Doprawdy? No, to jest nas dwóch, dyrektorze.

— Severusie, co masz na myśli, moje dziecko?

Snape naprawdę nie miał sił, ani chęci, by udawać, że ma ochotę na dalszą rozmowę. Niemal całą uwagę poświęcił filiżance kawy, którą trzymał w dłoni. W końcu zdecydował:

— Jeszcze dziś wyjeżdżam z Hogwartu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad połówek okularów, próbując przetrawić wiadomość.

— Co z Harrym? Nie powinien chyba jeszcze…

— Albusie, powiedziałem, że się nim zajmę i dotrzymam słowa. — _Lily, mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawisz. Twój synalek wpędzi mnie do grobu _prędzej_ czy później, a wtedy inaczej sobie porozmawiamy! — _Do września będziemy w rezydencji Prince. Dam ci znać, jeśli coś się zmieni.

Oczy Albusa gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, a dobroduszne migotanie zupełnie zanikło. Gniew na idiotycznych mugoli omal go nie rozsadzał. Gdyby głupcy zachowali umiar, tej sytuacji by nie było!

Starszy czarodziej ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Przypominał sobie, że co prawda, Severus wczoraj mówił coś o przenosinach do rezydencji rodziny ze strony matki, jednak Dumbledore myślał, ba, nawet był pewien, że mistrz eliksirów spędzi te parę tygodni w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Udając zrozumienie, kiwnął głową i pozwolił rozmowie zejść na inny temat i choć próbował dyskretnie wniknąć do umysłu Severusa, nie udało mu się nic dowiedzieć.

Koniec rozdziału czwartego


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozdział piąty

**Trudne chwile**

Severus był w najwyższym stopniu zdziwiony, gdy poczuł obecność Dumbledore'a w swoim umyśle. Pozwolił mu przejrzeć nic nieznaczące błahostki i zaraz potem wypchnął intruza. Ledwo uspokojony ból głowy odezwał się na nowo. Cholera!

_Co Albus chciał zobaczyć? Przecież doskonale wiedział, że jego wtargnięcie, w dodatku niezbyt dyskretne i delikatne, zostanie powstrzymane, a on i tak nie dowie się niczego. _

Severus zbyt mocno cenił prywatność swoich myśli i nie pozwalał nikomu ich oglądać, bez jego wiedzy i zgody. Fakt, że opanował magię umysłu w wystarczającym stopniu, umożliwił mu na nieustanne utrzymywanie mocnych barier mentalnych bez większego wysiłku.

Snape zmrużył oczy i zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, które mu się na nie cisnęło.

Albus nigdy wcześniej nie posunął się do tak otwartej, niezawoalowanej próby wdarcia się do jego umysłu. Tego mógł się spodziewać po Czarnym Panu, monitorującym, przesiewającym umysły swoich sług, a nie…

— Czasem lepiej nie znać myśli drugiej osoby, dyrektorze! — syknął cicho, próbując ukryć emocje głęboko i powstrzymać chęć poczęstowania starca paroma klątwami.

Dyskretnie zerknął na dyrektora i to, co zobaczył, wcale mu się nie spodobało. Twarz starszego czarodzieja była napięta, a spojrzenie rozgniewane i lodowate, którym obecnie przewiercał swojego dawnego wychowanka. Rozczarowanie i złość aż biły od Dumbledore'a. Atmosfera robiła się niebezpiecznie gęsta.

Mistrz eliksirów udał, że tego nie dostrzega i zachowując czujność, obserwował dziwne zachowanie dyrektora. Nie spuszczając z niego oka, krążył po salonie, ale jednocześnie starając się być w pobliżu Pottera. Jego różdżka szczęśliwie znajdowała się w rękawie szaty, skąd mógł ją wyciągnąć w oka mgnieniu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć. W najgorszym razie znów przyjdzie mu użyć świstoklika i zabrać smarkacza jeszcze szybciej niż zamierzał. Udając, że poprawia i wygładza kołdrę, pod którą leżał Harry, szybko rzucił na chłopca czar ochronny.

Jednak Albus na powrót stał się dobrodusznym, zatroskanym staruszkiem. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Severusa, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy rozmowa zeszła na zupełnie inny temat.

Severus parsknął w duchu, widząc sztuczność zachowania czarodzieja. Już wcześniej zauważał drobne rysy w jego pozornie niezachwianej jowialności, ale teraz poczuł, że jego zaufanie do tego człowieka drastycznie spadło w ciągu tych paru minut.

Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Na spokojnie przemyśleć całą sytuację, a zwłaszcza więź łączącą go Potterem. I oczywiście dać chłopakowi szansę rekonwalescencji w bezpiecznym, spokojnym miejscu.

Wychodząc Dumbledore spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja i powiedział cicho:

— W porządku, drogie dziecko, skoro tak zdecydowałeś. Wracaj do domu. Zajmij się chłopcem. Wiesz, jak bardzo jest nam potrzebny.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze — odpowiedział gładko mistrz eliksirów, pozwalając sobie na lekko drwiący uśmieszek. — Zrobię wszystko, by powrócił do zdrowia, choć nie obiecuję, że zobaczysz Złotego Chłopca wbiegającego radośnie do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę powitalną.

Severus z satysfakcją zauważył pogłębiający się niepokój dyrektora, gdy ten znikał za zamykanymi drzwiami kwater mistrza eliksirów. Magiczne osłony zamigotały delikatnie, na powrót pieczętując wejście.

Snape odetchnął głęboko, robiąc sobie mocną kawę. Co prawda, mógł poprosić o nią któregoś ze skrzatów Hogwartu, jednak czerpał przyjemność z takich drobnych czynności. Dobrze było skupić się na czymś, co nie wiązało się z pokonaniem Voldemorta, albo ze straszną wizją życia z Wybrańcem u boku.

Wkrótce przyjemny zapach świeżo zmielonych ziaren rozszedł się w salonie.

— Nasz wspaniały i nieomylny przywódca chyba ukazał nam swoje drugie, prawdziwsze "ja" — mruknął mistrz eliksirów, sącząc aromatyczny napój i obserwując pogrążonego we śnie chłopaka. — Nie sądzisz, Potter? No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś to zobaczymy.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że podświadomie zaakceptował jego cichą obecność. Cholerna więź! Że też Evansówna wpadła na pomysł użycia właśnie tego zaklęcia.

Przygotowania do wyjazdu z Hogwartu przebiegły stosunkowo szybko dzięki nieocenionej pomocy dwóch skrzatów, Zgredka i wiernie służącego rodzinie Prince'ów od wielu lat Kropka. Niebawem do odesłanych do rezydencji bagaży Severusa dołączył zminiaturyzowany kufer Harry'ego, noszący ślady próby zniszczenia i niewielka paczuszka, którą mistrz eliksirów znalazł ukrytą pod podłogą w_ pokoju_ Pottera na Privet Drive, gdy przed pojawieniem się aurorów przeszukiwał dom. Nie zdążył jej otworzyć, ale sądził, że zawiera coś, co ma sporą wartość dla chłopaka, skoro starał się ją chronić przed Dursleyami.

Kilka dni później, po długich godzinach miotania się pomiędzy laboratorium, a nieprzytomnym Potterem, Severus Snape wieczorem zażywał zasłużonego odpoczynku w swoich pokojach, a konkretnie w zacisznej Małej Bibliotece.

Jednak nie mógł liczyć na wytchnienie - Mroczny Znak dawał znać o sobie od kilku godzin. I choć Czarny Pan nie do niego kierował wezwanie, to Snape wiedział, że coś musi się wydarzyć w najbliższym czasie. Czarodziej, starając się zignorować ból, marzył o paru godzinach nieprzerwanego snu, gdy tuż przed nim pojawił się Kropek mocno czymś zaniepokojony.

— Paniczu Severusie, pański gość... — urwał skrzat, by napotkać wzrokiem mordercze spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów i szybko dodał: — To pilne. Zdaje się, że dręczy go koszmar.

— Cholerny smarkacz! Nie da człowiekowi ani chwili spokoju. Zawsze musi być w centrum uwagi! — złorzeczył Severus, kierując się do pokoju, w którym ulokował Pottera. Oczywiście niedaleko swojego apartamentu. — Przecież zaklęcie Poppy miało powstrzymać koszmary!

A jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Był pewien, że można wyjaśnić tę zagadkę w racjonalny sposób. Jednocześnie miał silne przeczucie, że Poppy o czymś zapomniała, usypiając chłopaka zaklęciem. Nagle sobie uświadomił, że…

_Potter jest mentalnie związany z Czarnym Panem. Szlag by to jasny trafił!_

Wpadł do środka i szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego. Czar nałożony przez Poppy samoistnie przestał działać, jednak Potter nie wybudził się zupełnie. Półprzytomny chłopak miotał się niczym w efekcie klątwy torturującej. Z ust nastolatka raz po raz wydobywał słaby, zduszony krzyk, a wraz z nim cienka strużka krwi spływająca przez policzek na zmiętą pościel. Jego sławna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy była mocno zaczerwieniona i wyglądała na świeżo zasklepioną ranę.

Mistrz eliksirów wiedział o tym, że Czarny Pan mniej lub bardziej świadomie wciąga Pottera do swojego umysłu, nie na darmo marnował swój cenny czas, ucząc Gryfona oklumencji. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że skutki tego połączenia są tak gwałtowne. Cokolwiek się działo, niewiele mógł poradzić, poza zadbaniem, by chłopak nie zrobił sobie większej krzywdy.

W pewnym momencie Harry zaczął się rzucać jeszcze gwałtowniej, a pełen bólu, zdławiony krzyk rósł z sekundy na sekundę, jakby poddano go zwielokrotnionemu zaklęciu _Cruciatus._ Severus nie był w stanie go w żaden sposób uspokoić. Trochę czasu minęło zanim chłopak opadł bezwładnie, targany już tylko pojedynczymi wstrząsami, a wrzaski ucichły zastąpione przez żałosne jęki.

— Wspaniałe przedstawienie, Potter. — Mistrz eliksirów mruknął cicho, starając się pojąć sytuację. Zauważył, że wiele ran, które wydawały się powoli goić, teraz otworzyły się na nowo. — Cholera! Znowu krwawisz. Myślisz, że nie mam nic innego do roboty, jak skakać nad tobą? Jeśli tak dalej będzie, osobiście przywlokę tu Poppy wraz z wszystkimi zapasami opatrunków ze Świętego Munga.

Nie dość, że bachor ma połączenie z Czarnym Panem, jest mimowolnym widzem większości wypadów śmierciożerców, to jeszcze jest w stanie reagować na rzucane przez Niego zaklęcia.

Snape puścił ostrożnie chłopaka i odwrócił się do wmurowanego w ziemię Kropka. Skrzat cały drżał i na jego pomarszczonej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

— Kropku, przynieś mi, proszę, letnią wodę z mydłem, nowe opatrunki i zestaw świeżo uwarzonych eliksirów dla Pottera. Będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny napar pocruciatusowy drugiej klasy z mojego schowka w sypialni.

Ogromne brązowe oczy skrzata spojrzały nieprzytomnie na Severusa, po czym stworzenie skinęło głową, najwyraźniej nie ufając swojemu głosowi i znikło prawie bezgłośnie.

Mężczyzna zdematerializował przesiąknięte opatrunki, rzucając zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Wyniki potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia. Chłopak właśnie wykazywał skutki kilku różnych zaklęć torturujących, w tym kilkuminutowego Cruciatusa. Wszystkie rzucono z dużą mocą, nie zważając na możliwość przypadkowego zabicia ofiary. To właśnie cechowało Czarnego Pana - bezwzględność i wyrachowane okrucieństwo, a do tego kompletny brak skrupułów, jeśli chodzi o zadawanie cierpienia.

Kiedy Kropek powrócił, Severus napoił chłopaka eliksirami, ostrożnie go umył i założył nowe opatrunki, zastanawiając się, kto był na tyle nierozważny, że sprowokował gniew Czarnego Pana i był jego bezpośrednim celem.

Po dłuższej chwili, gdy był już pewien, że smarkacz ponownie zapadł w uzdrawiający sen, poszedł do swojego apartamentu całkowicie wyczerpany wydarzeniami ostatnich dni.

Wreszcie położył się i próbował zasnąć, ale nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, czego był świadkiem. Wciąż miał przed oczami bladą, posiniaczoną twarz Pottera wykrzywioną instynktownym strachem i odczuwanym bólem, wciąż słyszał jego wrzaski. Wciąż czuł drobne ciało szamotające się i próbujące za wszelką cenę wyrwać z jego uścisku.

Pamiętał jeszcze coś, delikatne mrowienie pod skórą, które nie po raz pierwszy czuł, trzymając Pottera. Domyślał się, co to może oznaczać, byli ze sobą powiązani jeszcze mocniej, niż zakładał wcześniej.

— Lily, na łaskę Izydy, coś ty zrobiła?

Koniec rozdziału 5


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

**Nieznośny ból istnienia**

Niewiele do niego docierało, jego umysł zdawał się pracować na mocno zwolnionych obrotach. Jak przez gęstą mgłę pamiętał zżerający go od środka potworny ból, którego teraz nie było. Otulało go ciepło, czuł niesamowicie przyjemny zapach świeżej pościeli. Chyba było mu dobrze i bezpiecznie, o ile jeszcze potrafił przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest. Nawet jeśli śnił, to był wyjątkowo dobry sen i nie chciał się z niego budzić. Za żadne skarby nie chciał otwierać oczu i wracać do piekła, zwanego jawą.

Jeśli umarł, nie miało to już znaczenia. Pewnie i tak nikt by po nim nie płakał, bo zniknięcie Chłopca, Który Przeżył przysporzyłoby wszystkim tylko więcej problemów i kto inny musiałby się pozbyć tego psychopaty, Voldemorta, ratując cały cholerny świat.

On mógł się skryć i śnić, że nikt go więcej nie zrani.

Potem z błogiej ciszy i ciepła wyłoniły się jakieś dźwięki. Z trudem mógł je wychwycić. W końcu usłyszał cichy, mocno przytłumiony męski głos, który wydawał się być dziwnie znajomy. Próbował się skupić i zrozumieć sens poszczególnych słów, jednak to było zbyt męczące. Niski, łagodny ton brzmiał niezwykle kojąco, usypiająco. Wokół niego powoli owijała się miękka, ciepła ciemność, pochłaniając go i chroniąc. Zapadając w nią, niemal się uśmiechnął.

Coś jasnego, ciepłego padało na jego twarz, skutecznie odganiając otulający go mrok. Nieznacznie odwrócił głowę i zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy. Ciężkie powieki uchyliły się i zaraz potem ponownie opadły, niemal bez jego świadomego udziału.

_Gdzie jestem_? _To sen? Niemożliwe, by to była jawa, chyba że... Nie!_

Poczuł, jak nagły strach wdziera się do jego umysłu, sprowadzając skrawki potwornych wspomnień, obrazów, których nie był w stanie od siebie odrzucić. Wraz ze strachem wrócił nieznośny ból, powoli i z rozmysłem roztrzaskując jego bezpieczny kokon w drzazgi_._

Nie był pewien, ale czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, w milczeniu analizując jego zachowanie i reakcje. Zadrżał, nie mając pojęcia, czego może oczekiwać ze strony milczącego obserwatora.

_Cokolwiek będzie się działo i tak nie masz na to żadnego wpływu, Potter. Nie bądź tchórzem. I tak masz zginąć. _

Od małego wymykał się z szponów śmierci jedynie dzięki niezrozumiałemu szczęściu i niekontrolowanemu uwalnianiu się swojej magii. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze musiał walczyć o przetrwanie, w ten czy inny sposób. Czasem zwyczajnie nie miał więcej sił. Wielokrotnie z całego serca pragnął, by los się do niego uśmiechnął choć raz i zakończył jego egzystencję, uwalniając go na dobre z tego koszmaru, ale nic z tego. Był w końcu _Chłopcem, Który Przeżył_. Cholernym _Wybrańcem z Przepowiedni_, który powinien wykonać swą powinność i zaraz potem odejść w siną dal.

Były jednak momenty, kiedy naiwnie chciał wierzyć, że nie zazna więcej bólu i choć strasznie tęsknił za rodzicami, za Syriuszem, to jednocześnie tak bardzo, o ironio, chciał żyć. Niezależnie od wszystkiego starał się trzymać ze wszystkich się słabnącej woli przetrwania. Tak jak teraz.

Bał się chyba jednak jeszcze bardziej. Strach był jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem, odkąd pamiętał. To on podsycał jego instynkt samozachowawczy. Słynna gryfońska odwaga skryła się gdzieś z podkulonym ogonem, wyczekując końca zagrożenia.

Walcząc z natychmiastową chęcią ucieczki, instynktownie spróbował się skulić i z wysiłkiem zacisnął zęby, na próżno starając się powstrzymać rosnącą panikę, oraz ból…

Miał wrażenie, że krzyczy, choć tego nie słyszał.

W panice nie był w stanie złapać tchu. Jakby coś potężnego ścisnęło mu płuca, niemal całkowicie odcinając dostęp powietrza. Czuł się jak ryba wyciągnięta na brzeg, walcząc choć o odrobinę tlenu. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół wiruje w zastraszającym tempie. Poczuł czyjeś ręce ostrożnie uciskające jego klatkę piersiową i choć było to raczej okropne uczucie, to nie pozwalało mu wpaść w szalejący wir. Gdy ucisk na jego pierś nieznacznie się wzmógł, wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, próbując za wszelką cenę uniknąć dotyku, który dodatkowo utrudniał i tak już rozpaczliwą walkę o oddech.

Cały się trząsł i bezskutecznie starał się wyrwać. Nie miał okularów i ledwo co widział, reszcie zmysłów również niedowierzał. Już dawno temu się nauczył, że nie może ufać nikomu, a zwłaszcza samemu sobie.

Gdyby tylko nie był taki słaby i nie kręciło mu się w głowie…

— Potter! Nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś bezpieczny. Uspokój się, durny chłopaku. Wypuść powietrze! Natychmiast! — usłyszał cichy, ostry rozkaz.

Instynktownie posłuchał, choć wiedział, że to całkowicie bez sensu.

_Jak miał wypuścić powietrze, skoro nie potrafił go nabrać? _

— Tak, dobrze. Wypuść powietrze. Powoli. Teraz nabierz powietrza. Jeszcze raz.

Proste i krótkie polecenia były powtarzane do momentu, kiedy mógł samodzielnie i w miarę spokojnie oddychać. Kto by pomyślał, że oddychanie to taki piekielny wysiłek. Ciemne i oślepiająco białe, wirujące plamki pod powiekami stopniowo rozproszyły się, ustępując miejsca jaskrawemu światłu.

Jęknął cicho, próbując się przed nim zasłonić. Po pewnym czasie światło przygasło i nie było już tak uporczywe.

Ktoś pomógł mu się unieść i przystawił do ust chłodne szkło. Gęsty płyn smakował obrzydliwie, a wszelkie próby wyplucia go okazały się bezskuteczne. Osoba, która mu podawała to paskudztwo, nie pozwalała na to i pilnowała, by wypił wszystko. Poczuł dziwnie znajomy zapach, nie potrafił go tylko sprecyzować i przypomnieć sobie, skąd go zna.

_Czy zawsze musi dostawać takie ohydne świństwa do picia? Przynajmniej to nie pali żywym ogniem, ani…_

— Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Potter. Pij. To zwykły, standardowy eliksir przeciwbólowy zmieszany z niewielką ilością silnego eliksiru uspokajającego. Nic więcej na razie nie mogę ci dać.

Chwilę potem został ostrożnie napojony czymś innym, co było przyjemnie chłodne i pomogło usunąć niesmak w ustach.

Zaraz, dlaczego to brzmi znajomo? Eliksir przeciwbólowy. Uspokajający. Skrzydło szpitalne. Eliksiry. Snape. Ten głos i zapach…

Zamrugał, starając się otworzyć oczy i nie pozwolić, by powieki znowu same opadły. Na pewno nie leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu, raczej w czyjejś sypialni. W prawdziwym, pachnącym czystą pościelą łóżku. Po jego ciele rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło, powoli odgradzając jego umysł od niepokojących myśli i obrazów.

Jak przez mgłę ujrzał niewyraźną postać odzianą w czerń siedzącą nieopodal.

_O Merlinie… Snape!_

Drgnął i instynktownie próbował zerwać się i uciec, ale jedynie bardziej zaplątał w okrycie, z którego nie umiał się uwolnić o własnych siłach. Oblał go lodowaty pot i zadygotał z wysiłku, walcząc bezsilnie z materiałem, zaciskając powieki.

_Skup się, Potter! Nie pozwól, by eliksiry odebrały ci świadomość! Walcz, do cholery!_

Natychmiast poczuł, że jego żołądek wykonał bardzo niebezpieczną ewolucję.

Jeszcze chwila, a się porzyga. Pewnie nawet nie zdąży odwrócić się na bok. Zabrudzi siebie, pościel i całkiem możliwe, że Snape'a też. A wtedy Snape go zabije. Po prostu go zabije.

— Uspokój się. Jesteś bezpieczny, nieznośny dzieciaku! — ponownie odezwał się niski, cichy głos, który w jakiś przedziwny sposób odseparował jego umysł od kolejnej, potężnej fali strachu i mdłości.

Zadziwiająco ciepłe ręce ostrożnie przytrzymały go przez krótką chwilę, pomagając mu się oswobodzić.

— Oddychaj spokojnie i powoli. I przestań walczyć z eliksirem, Potter, pozwól mu działać. Nic ci nie grozi.

Tego się nie spodziewał, bardziej wściekłości i jadu spływającego z każdego słowa. Fakt, że Snape, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, właśnie _Jego Sarkastyczna Jadowitość_ pokazał mu ludzkie oblicze, wydał się wprost niedorzeczny i nieprawdopodobny. To musi być sen, a on po prostu majaczy z głodu i wycieńczenia.

A że nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie, niebawem się obudzi w swoim prywatnym piekle. Jak zawsze.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać natłoku myśli. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest i jak będzie się musiał odwdzięczyć mistrzowi eliksirów za jego niespodziewaną dobroć.

Czy będzie musiał wyszorować całe sterty upaćkanych nie wiadomo czym kociołków i przygotować najbardziej paskudne ingrediencje do użycia? Z całą pewnością, ale chyba Snape zachowa te przyjemności na przyszłoroczne szlabany.

Więc czego będzie oczekiwał od niego _teraz_?

Miał cichą nadzieję, że wredny i zgryźliwy nauczyciel eliksirów nie jest _taki_, jak jego mugolscy _krewni,_ że nie przekroczy _tej_ granicy. Że nie zażąda tego, o czym on już nigdy nie chciał nawet myśleć.

_Pamiętaj, Potter, nic nie jest za darmo, a Ślizgoni zawsze dostają to, czego chcą, prędzej czy później, każde magiczne dziecko to wie. _

Co jeśli Snape tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment? Dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowuje? A jeśli to jest część gry, by uśpić jego czujność?

_Nie obroni się, nie ma szans. Snape może na to nie wyglądać, ale jest pewnie jeszcze silniejszy od tego... _

Zadrżał na samą myśl, czując dławiącą gorycz ponownie napływającą mu do gardła i ledwo powstrzymał piekące łzy wściekłości i upokorzenia. Nienawidził swojej bezsilności, tego, że nie potrafi stawić choćby najmniejszej próby oporu, pozostając całkowicie na łasce kogoś, kto nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, by nie wykorzystać sytuacji.

Starał się nie przyciągać uwagi, ale tak czy inaczej, dobrze wiedział, że Snape go nie znosi i teraz, z całą pewnością, pokaże mu jak bardzo.

Nie dał rady stłumić jęknięcia, gdy zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na pościeli, przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie. Marna ochrona, ale lepsza niż żadna. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele ma sił, nawet przedszkolak bez trudu mógłby mu wyrwać z rąk okrycie.

Uciekłby jak najszybciej, jak najdalej, gdyby nie był tak cholernie słaby!

Czemu to zawsze Snape musi być tym, który wyciąga go z bagna i ratuje mu życie? Ile jeszcze będzie zawdzięczał oschłemu i pamiętliwemu opiekunowi Domu Węża?

_Nie może to być ktoś inny? Ktokolwiek! Cholera jasna, no!_

— Wiem, że nie śpisz, Potter — mruknął Snape zupełnie bez krztyny złośliwości i agresji w głosie. — Otwórz oczy.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore miał ochotę roznieść swój gabinet w drobne drzazgi, cały jego misterny plan wziął w łeb.<p>

_Zidiociali do reszty, pazerni, zwichnięci mugole! Bezmózgie niemagiczne zwierzęta! _

Przez ich nieskończoną głupotę, bezrozumne, absolutnie egoistyczne działania utracił najpewniej bezpowrotnie dwa niezwykle istotne narzędzia, które mogły okazać się kluczowe w rozgrywce z Riddle'em. I choć mógł zapewne sprawić, by znów mieć je w swej dłoni, nie był tylko pewien, czy będzie mógł nimi manewrować taką łatwością, jak dawniej.

Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przewidział takiego obrotu rzeczy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jeden z jego najcenniejszych ludzi odejdzie tak po prostu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Zupełnie nie był na to przygotowany, że Severus tak nagle opuści bezpieczny azyl Hogwartu. Dumbledore nie dawał wiary jego zapewnieniom udzielenia pomocy Potterowi na neutralnym, przyjaznym gruncie. Snape musiał się przygotowywać do tej ucieczki już od dawna, cierpliwie czekając na właściwy moment.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, starając się raz jeszcze rozpatrzyć sytuację, ale nie malowała się ona zbyt dobrze. Nie dość, że nie mógł dłużej Severusa kontrolować, to jeszcze ten zwinął mu sprzed nosa znienawidzonego przez siebie Złotego Chłopca.

Najgorsze było to, że wszystkie czary i zaklęcia, które kiedyś na nich obu nałożył, zapewniając sobie ich lojalność i posłuszeństwo, już nie działały. Podobnie jak te pomagające mu wyśledzić miejsce ich pobytu.

Tego było już za wiele.

Jako przywódca Jasnej Strony musiał wiedzieć, gdzie są, na Merlina!

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, nawet nie zauważył, jak w swoim gniewie zniszczył sporą część wyposażenia. Choć będzie musiał wezwać skrzaty, by wszystko naprawiły i posprzątały, to poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Westchnął i wsunął do ust cytrynowego dropsa, którego wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty.

Nadal bardzo mu się nie podobało to, co zaszło, ale fakt faktem, to on sam wysłał swego mistrza eliksirów, by sprawdził, jak się ma Harry Potter podczas wakacji. Od tego się wszystko zaczęło. Choć się skończyło fatalnie dla jego planów, to mogło być znacznie gorzej, a te mugolskie robaki nie znając umiaru w swych działaniach, jednocześnie unicestwiłyby nadzieję świata czarodziejów.

Odetchnął głęboko i obszedł zrujnowany gabinet, ponownie zapadając w myślach.

_Jak wybrnąć__ z tej sytuacji__ i odzyskać to, co utracił? _

Nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry pod wpływem Severusa odwrócił się od niego, lub co gorsza pogrążył się w Mroku.


End file.
